


Burning Question

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drunk Musing, F/F, clothes!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's drunk. And watching Magnus. And then there's that couch... Wasn't there a question she wanted to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Question

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 on DW, challenge 353 ~ disguise

“Can I ask you something?” Kate asked earnestly, carefully enunciating every single syllable. Her tongue seemed as slump-y as her limbs, only it wasn’t slouching on the couch yet. Kate took care to close her mouth by resting her chin on the cushy cushions.

She opened her eyes again just in time to see Helen looking up from her work. She hummed; Magnus’ attention on her was exhilarating, especially with that smirk on her lips. Kate gulped, twisting around to rest her chin on the back of the couch. The Magnus’ office couch. Nice couch, nice place to rest after an impromptu team x-box match. Drink match. Match match. The couch matched Magnus, a Magnus couch. Or did Magnus match the couch? Anyway, it was a very fine Magnus watching couch.

“Kate?”

Kate blinked. Was that smirk growing? Maybe it was a sentient smirk. Like her tongue. Apropos; Kate concentrated hard, persuading it to form another syllable.

“Yes?”

“You had a question?”

 _So_ growing. A fine smirk, very fine. No surprise there, it had teamed up with Magnus after all. Everything about Magnus was fine. Like the white blouse with the black waist cinch-thingy she was wearing. Those wide sleeves were awesome. Swishy and elegant and... swishy. Soft, too. At least they had been soft this morning. They made Magnus look like- Right, hadn’t she had a question?

An intense discussion with her tongue later Kate finally managed to form the words.

“Can you be a pirate sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright crazy tweeties - Pirate!Magnus fun anyone?^^


End file.
